Always
by Alessa Summer 4
Summary: ¿Podría alguna vez dejar de amar a esa mujer que lo cautivo, desde que la vio por primera vez en Raccoon? Tal vez siempre la amaría. Esté Fic participa en el reto de Songfic, música que inspira, del foro Behind the horror,


Este Fic participa en el reto de SongFic música que inspira, del foro Behind the horror.

Hola!

bueno me ha costado está historia, pero finalmente aquí está, esperando que les guste.

Pensé en esta canción ya que, así me imagino la relación entre Leon y Ada

Resident Evil pertenece a CAPCOM

Y Always pertenece a Bon Jovi

* * *

Always

El cielo ya se habia teñido a un azul obscuro y estrellado. Leon manejaba de regreso a casa, a la vez que pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, impactando contra el parabrisas del automovil.

Habia tenido una estresante jornada de trabajo, contando una y otra vez hacerca de lo ocurrido en Tall Ouks, para lo que era llenar el informe. Hablar de eso, lo tenia bastante cansado,

produciendole al instante dolor de cabeza.

No queria recordar mas sobre todo esto, solo pedia borrar de su mente los horrores que vivió, aunque sabia perfectamente que algunos serian imposibles de olvidar.

Lo cierto era, que todos los que estuvieron implicados, regresaron a casa con un gran dolor, muchos superficiales y otros con el alma destrozada.

Al igual que él, habían perdido a alguien... Y en cada mente habitaba un dolor distinto, pero la misma causa lo había provocado.

...

El rubio agente por fin llegó a casa, metió el automóvil en la cochera, se quito su chamarra de Piel color negra y la arrojó sobre el sofa, para despues ir directo a la regadera.

Se desiso de sus ropas y abrio el grifo, la sensacion de las frias gotas caer por todo su cuerpo era verdaderamente relajador, después de un arduo y caluroso dia.

El cuarto de baño se empezo a llenar de vapor, él tallaba su piel con un poco de jabón. Toco la herida que tenia en el abdomen, produciendole un dolor al instante.

Salio de la regadera y envolvio una toalla por debajo de su cintura, camino con los pies desnudos y mojados, hacia su habitación. Busco sus ropas dentro del armario y cuando habrio el cajón, una punzada asalto su pecho, casi olvido por completo que habia guardado ese objeto.

La pequeña polvera plateda de... Ada

Tomo el objeto en sus manos, nisiquiera sabia porque lo conservo, ya que eso le producia dos cosas; La primera, recordar el amor que siente por ella... y la segunda, el dolor que le producia pensar en ella.

Su mirada se perdio en el objeto. Aveces llegaba a pensar, que ella solo jugaba con sus sentimientos y que tal vez simpre se aprovechaba de eso para obtener lo que queria.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, saliendo de sus pensamientos para dirijirse hacia el bote de basura. Queria arrojar esa maldita cosa y tirar todos los recuerdos de esa mujer, pero sabia perfectamente que con tirar el objeto, no serviria de nada... el amor que sentia por esa mujer, era tan real que no desaparecería en un abrir y cerra de ojos.

La quieta lluvia de hace algunos minutos, comenzó a caer con fuerza, acompañada de un escandaloso estruendo que iluminó el cielo.

Dejó la pequeña polvera, y se sento al filo de la cama para después dejar caer todo su cuerpo en ella. Sus ojos se comenzaba a cerrar, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la planta baja, lo hizo incorporarse inmediatamente.

Saco del cajón su arma y camino precabidamente, revisando con la mirada cada esquina.

La luz se apagó de golpe, la lluvia y la tormenta electrica habian provocado seguramente un apagón.

El viento soplaba fuertemente a la vez que entraba por la ventana que estaba ligeramente abierta.

"juro, que deje esa ventana completamente cerrada"... pensó

Se dirigió hacía el marco de cristal y madera para cerralo, llamándole la atención el piso que estaba mojado, como si algien hubiera entrado empapado por la lluvia y dejado un rastro de agua

Sin duda, habia alguien ahí...

Leon mantenia apuntando con su arma hacía el punto donde terminaba el rastro de agua, caminando con pasos sigilosos, hasta poder ver cómo una silueta se movía entre la oscuridad

- ¿Así es como recibes a las visitas? ¿con un arma? - Pronunció la voz de una mujer

El hombre se quedó perplejo al oírla, sin duds conocía aquella voz...

- ¿Ada? - Pronunció el agente, estaba seguro que era ella, no podía estar equivocado

La silueta comenzo a salir dentre las sombras, para dirijirse hacia él, al compas de los tacones que chocaban contra la madera del piso

- ¡Detente! - Le ordeno Leon, los pasos se dejaron de escuchar, mientras que aquella voz no pronunciaba mas. Nuevamente el resplandor del trueno, iluminó la habitación por unos segundos, sólo eso basto para encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel, que lo volvian completamente loco.

- ¿Que haces aqui Ada? - Preguntó con cierto tono de enfado y a la vez confundido

- Sólo vine a visitarte, pero creo que no soy bienvenida - Finalizó la mujer de una forma sarcastica

- No, cuando entras a mi casa, como una ladrona - Respondio ante el sarcasmo de la mujer - Contesta, ¿A que rayos veniste?

- Dejame pasar la noche contigo... - Solto sin mas la mujer

- ¿A que estas jugando?, me cansé de ser tu juguete

- ¡Vaya!, estas enojado, eso me gusta

- ¿Solo te divierto?, pues hoy no estoy de humor para complacerte, asi que puedes irte y esta vez sal por la puerta - Dijo él fastidiado

Ada no emitio respuesta alguna, la mirada de Leon mostraba dolor y no lo culpaba, ella simpre se alejaba de él para protejerlo y habia fallado, hizo exactamente todo lo contrario, dejandolo con miles de preguntas sin respuestas y un corazón confundido.

- Lo siento - Dijo la mujer asiática para despues darse media vuelta, dandole la espalda a este y salir por la puerta. Giró la perilla y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, las manos de Leon la cerraron de golpe

- ¿Porque no puedo dejar que te vayas?, ¿porque simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte? - Dijo el rubio susurrandole al oido, y sintiendo el calor de su aliento en la nuca

La luz volvió y ella una vez mas no dijo nada, nisiquiera se giro para mirarlo.

Las manos del agente empezaron a enrrollarse en su cintura, a la vez que olfateaba el dulce aroma de su cabello

Leon sólo deseaba hacerla suya en esos momentos... ¿Que tenia esa mujer que lo hacia sentirse y ponerse de esa manera?...

Giro bruscamente el delgado cuerpo de la espia. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con el brillo de los color miel. Suavemente acarico su mejilla con la llema de los dedos, hasta llegar a sus finos y deseables labios.

La furia y el enojo que sentia hace unos momentos, se convirtio en completa pasion y lujuria.

No eres perfecta, y se que no bebí una posima que hiciera enamorarme de ti... Sólo sucedió y cai rendido a tus pies

Leon agarró con fuerza las piernas de Ada para que esta, de un salto pudiera aferrarse a las caderas del agente.

Sus rostros permanecieron cerca... muy juntos, dedicándose una última mirada, para abrir paso a un beso lleno de locura.

¿Que rayos provocas en mi?

La espía recargo su espalda en la pared, mientras le quitaba la camisa y abrazaba fuertemente, Leon solto un quejido de dolor, la espia se separo de él, mirando su herida, para después dedicarle una ligera sonrisa y comenzar a besar su cuello, deslizandose suavemente por su pecho y después deteniendose en su abdomen lastimado, y comenzar a lamer la pequeña hendidura que aún no cicatrizaba, produciéndole un ardor fascinante

- Esa herida fue hecha por Simmons - Dijo ella con voz afirmativa - ¿Cuántas veces has arriesgado la vida por mi?

- Es lo que haría cualquiera, para proteger a los suyos.

Ada sintió claramente una punzada en el pecho, sabía perfectamente que nunca se mereció a alguien como Leon, y que la única verdad era que siempre fue una cobarde.

- Cuando amanezca ¿ya no estarás aquí, cierto? -Dijo el hombre con temor

La asiática colocó su dedo indice en los labios de él, para callarlo

- Shhh... no digas nada - Finalizo, para continuar con ese camino de deseo

Tal vez, ya no habria un mañana seguro con aquella mujer, pero en ese momento no importaba el mañana... Solo el presente, de dos amantes que se entregarian sin dudar

...Si me dieras solo una oportunidad

Podriamos empacar nuestros viejos sueños y nuestras antiguas vidas

Encontraremos un lugar donde el sol aun brille...

...

La luz transpasaba suavemente la ventana, chocando contra el rostro del agente, se despertó de golpe y sintiendo en su corazón temor. Tenia miedo de que al voltear, ella no estuviera mas, y en su lugar solo se encontrara una carta para decir nuevamente adios.

Cerro los ojos, trataria de dormir un poco mas, tal vez a si le doleria menos, cuando la mujer asiatica ya no estuviera

De pronto sintio unos brazos que lo envolvian, esa suave piel de aroma dulce, era esa hermosa mujer que hace unas horas habia sido suya

- Buenos dias guapo - Dijo Ada, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de su adorado agente, el cual correspondió con un cálido...

- Buenos dias mi amor.

Tal vez, él estaba loco por amar a una mujer que lo hizo sufrir, pero ¿que podia hacer ante tal sentimiento?, no podia arrancarselo de la piel.

Llevaba su nombre tatuado en el alma y la amó desde que la vio por primera vez en Raccoon y bien sabía que su recuerdo por siuempre le persegiria.

...

... Y yo te amare, nena, siempre

Y yo estare alli por siempre y un dia mas

Siempre...


End file.
